New Directions Boys
The current''' New Directions Boys''' include Will, Artie, Sam, Blaine, Joe, Jake, Wade, and Ryder. Also, some people count piano player Brad as a member of New Directions, although he never sings or speaks. Current Members Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Pilot 25zco8_1280.jpg|'Sam': Joins in Duets. Leaves after New York. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Sam Evans Blainese4.jpg|'Blaine': Joins in The Purple Piano Project Joe.png|'Joe': Joins in Big Brother|link=Joe Hart Wade Icon.png|'Wade': Joins in The New Rachel|link=Wade Adams Jakefdgsdfg.jpg|'Jake': Joins in Britney 2.0 Alumni Kurrrt.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Kurt Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn': Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Pilot, Mash-Up and Sectionals. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Finn Seapuck.jpg|'Puck': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Puck Mikefgsdfgd.jpg|'Mike': Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mike Former Members Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals.|link=Jacob Ben Israel Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Episodes: Preggers to Journey.|link=Matt Rutherford Glee_football.jpg|'Football Team': Episodes:The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle.|link=Football Team 1495;.jpg|'Jesse': Joins in The Power of Madonna to Funk. Rejoins in Funeral to New York.|link=Jesse 25; Bajista (temporal).jpg|'Bassist': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Bassist 26; Baterista (temporal).jpg|'Drummer': Episode: Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Drummer Capture8.PNG|'Rory': Joins in Pot O' Gold, leaves prior to The New Rachel.|link=Rory Flanagan Former Members (Before New Directions) 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': Ex-Vocal Leader|link=Bryan Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank': Former Member, Leaves in Pilot|link=Hank Saunders 100px-Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director, Fired in Pilot|link=Sandy Ryerson 240px-WillSchuester.JPG|'Will': Former member, made director in Pilot, quit and reinstated in Pilot, quit and reinstated in Acafellas, suspended in Mattress, reinstated in Hell-O|link=Will Schuester Rejected Members Britany & Brett.gif|'Brett': Rejected in The New Rachel. List of Songs Sung Gallery It's_My_Life_Confessions_3.jpg|It's My Life/Confessions Part II Ep_15_what_it_deels_like_for_a_girl_1.jpg|What It Feels Like For a Girl 780px-Ep_20_Shout_It_Out_Loud_1.jpg|Shout It Out Loud Ep_20_beth_2.jpg|Beth 764px-Ep_1_Billionaire.jpg|Billionaire Ep_6_free_your_mind_-_stop_in_the_name_of_love_4.jpg|Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind 744px-Ep_11_She's_Not_There5.jpg|She's Not There Ep_13_somebody_to_love_1.jpg|Somebody to Love 795px-Untitled-1.jpg|Isn't She Lovely GleeEp222-47766160.jpg|Bella Notte HotForTeacherGlee.png|Hot For Teacher Glee-Finn.jpg|Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 310.avi 000793542.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash 312GLEE_bomboleo.jpg|Bamboleo/Hero 0_GleeValentine4.jpg|Let Me Love You Nationals-glee-30853319-653-452.jpg JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful20.png|What Makes You Beautiful BNBoys.jpg BethBoys.jpg BillionaireBoys.jpg Confession1.jpg NDBOYS.gif NDBOYS2.gif PuckFinnTheRaininSpain19.png|The Rain In Spain Trivia *There is only one song where Artie doesn't have a solo. *Aside from Kurt, Rory, and Jake, none of the current members were shown to have a proper audition for the New Directions. *All of the current members, except for Blaine, Joe, Wade, and Jake have either been on the football team, or are part of it. Rory is on the team as shown in a picture, and his uniform is green. *All members of the group (until Season Three) have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with a guy/girl from Glee: **Mike with Tina **Artie with Tina and Brittany **Puck with Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, and Lauren. **Kurt with Blaine and Brittany (had a crush on Finn). **Sam with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany (kissed) **Finn with Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. Assumed that he kissed Tina, Mercedes and Lauren in Silly Love Songs when he was raising money for Glee club. **Blaine with Rachel (kissed, one date) and Kurt. **Rory with Brittany (crush) and Sugar **Joe with Quinn (crush) **Jake with Marley (crush) *Kurt has willingly been a part of the boys (rather than being forced to or aligning himself as an honorary girl) twice. The first was in The Power of Madonna when all of the boys sang What It Feels Like For a Girl. The second time was in 'Funk when all of the boys were going to seek revenge on Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel, and Kurt jumped up with the rest of them. *They always start a school year with 5 or less male members **First Year - 3 members (Kurt and Artie both auditioned and got accepted, and Finn was found by Will, singing in the shower.) **Second Year - 5 members **Third Year - 5 members **Fourth Year - 7 members (Artie, Blaine, Sam and Joe were already in New Directions when the school year started and then Wade, Jake.) *Sam and Puck have both kissed most of the girls in New Directions, although neither of them have kissed Tina or Sugar. Navigational Category:Miscellaneous